Edward and Bella's Infinite playlist
by xx-music-xx is my hot HOT sex
Summary: Edward, a 22 year old college student bumps into a naive 17 year old Bella during a train ride. After that, he falls heads over heels for her. But how would Bella feel when she finds out more about him. MUCH BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE! Edward/Bella OOC
1. LAPse in etiquette

Disclaimer: I do not Twilight nor do I own the characters--they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Disclaimer: I do not own the title--it belongs to Rachel Cohn and David Levithan, both authors of Nick and Nora's Infinite Playlist.

Title: Edward and Bella's Infinite Playlist.

Summary: Edward is this 22 year old college hipster who is in this famous underground alternative rock band, _No Blood No Foul_. He's your average party guy, who smokes, gets high, gets drunk and sleeps with his groupies after his midnight shows. He then falls heads over heels for Bella, an innocent 17 year old girl who just so happens to fall on top of him during a train a ride. They share an interest in music and movies, but will Bella still fall for him and his experienced ways?  
Not that it would make a difference, since Edward is still going to follow her and do what it takes to make her his.

Rating: M for strong language, adult content, and future lemons.

A/N: This isn't the same plot as the movie nor do the characters act like Nick and Nora--this is just a story inspired by the movie, that I happen to really enjoy.

_WARNING: Grammatical and spelling errors--sorry.  
_

_**

* * *

**_

**BPOV (Please go to my profile and click on the youtube link so you can listen to it while reading the part below. It's kind of the opening credits.)  
**

_Ding Ding._

*This is 42nd st…transfer is available to the 1 train. Next stop is 72nd st…stand clear of closing doors please.*

_I wanna be rich and I want lots of money_

_I don't care about clever and I don't care about funny_

_I want loads of clothes and fuck loads of diamonds_

_I heard people dying while their trying to find them_

_I'll take my clothes of and it'll be shameless_

_'Cause everyone knows that's how you get famous_

_I'll look at the sun and I'll look in the mirror_

_I'm on the right track and I'm on to a winner._

**I**t was the early afternoon and I was in the 2 train, on my way to my house. I was in my uniform, coming from school--we had a half day so I was going to have plenty of time to go home and change before going to work. Which was good so I can also have some time to relax and make myself something to eat.

At the moment I was taking out my ipod while trying to avoid any eye contact with the group of tourists in front of me. I could feel the little girl staring up at me, while her relative watched every sudden move I made. This was one of the things I despised of subways--the close space and awkward stares. But then again I had to get used to it, I have been riding them ever since I was four.

I was use to the experience…the people averting eye contact while the train made it's jerky side to side jolts, and up and down bumps. Having to put up with the different funky kind of smells and sitting on the sticky sometimes even wet seats. Which is why I much preferred to remain standing up while holding on to the pole, even if that meant having to bump into people…

_I don't know what's right and what's real anymore_

_And I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore_

_And when do you think it'll all become clear?_

_'Cause I'm being taken over by the fear._

Once I put on my earphones I quickly scrolled all the way down to Family Force 5. I loved that group and their songs always hyped me up. And I needed something to pump me up since I still felt tired from the long day today. I put on my favorite song and decided to close my eyes so I could lose myself for the next ten minutes.

xx

**EPOV**

"Ugh, finally our train is coming" Emmett said while taking Rosalie by the hand and taking a few steps back.

I got up from the bench and started to stretch. We had been waiting for the stupid 2 train for nearly twenty minutes, supposedly their was a fire in 72nd so we had to wait even longer--being their was already delay before that.

I was with my friends, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie--we were on our way to the Bronx to some guy's place…we had to pick up some stuff for our gig, which was on Friday. But from the way things were looking now, I doubted that he would still be there since we were suppose to show up like at 1pm. It was already 2pm.

After the train made it's stop, and the passengers go out--everyone quickly pushed themselves in. The train was quickly packed, and I was pushed all the way to corner. Good thing I found myself an empty seat next to a group of tourists, and it was awesome that there weren't any girls around. I wouldn't have to give up my seat.

Not that I had to, but I always felt it was necessary to always give the seat to a lady--and not only to older women or pregnant women--but little girls and even teenagers. That's just how I roll.

I couldn't see none of my friends, they must have been dragged to other isolated spots. So I decided to take out my iphone and listen to some music. Once putting on my ear phones and scrolling down to listen to some old 70's rock, I leaned my head back and relaxed.

A while after I felt someone bump my knee and I looked up to see a gorgeous girl right in front of me. She probably didn't even realized it.

I smiled in response. I wanted to ask her if she wanted to sit but she had her ear phones as well--so she might not hear me. And I wasn't sure if I should just tap her elbow or poke her…I would only seem like a creepy loser or something.

I cleared my throat, but that only caught the attention of some random guy next to me, wearing a bright green _I love New York _shirt with a Statue of Liberty crown on his head. I ignored him and glanced back up to the girl….

She was _really_ gorgeous.

She had a dark brown hair that was up in a messy bun. She also had sexy full lips which reminded me a lot of Scarlet Johansson. Except this girl's upper lip was larger than average--which was strange but it still gave her some character. Plus she had beautiful creamy pale skin and it looked lovely against her dark blue sweater. Which she wore on top of what seemed like a school uniform. This must mean that she attends a Catholic school or something…

_Nice_…

I wonder how old she is…maybe 16...hopefully 18. Not like it would make any difference since there was no way I could get to know her. It was packed, and she was obviously into her music right now. Her eyes were closed and she was subconsciously tapping her fingers on the pole…feeling the music.

I decided to pause the Stones, and focus on what she was listening to…

_Luv Addict_…

Wow, so she liked Family Force 5.…hot. I wasn't a big fan of them but I have seen them live once during the Warped Tour…She must have really enjoyed her songs.. I liked that.

xx

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes, and quickly checked to see if I missed my stop. It was still moving and I could tell by the white graffiti walls that it was almost coming. So I turned off my ipod and took my earphones off. I could hear a man playing a familiar tune in his guitar.

"How many _roads_ must a _man_ walk _down_,  
before you call him a man?  
How many _seas_ must a white dove sail….  
before she sleeps in the sand?"

I couldn't see him but I was sure that it was the same old guy with the harmonica. He was always singing Blowing in the Wind, while making that annoying Bob Dylan voice.

I held back a smile and started to wrap the earphones around my black ipod. I tried not to laugh since a few passengers were groaning, and some preteens were even asking him to stop. I couldn't blame them though, this cart was too crowded and uncomfortable for him to just squeeze himself while trying fit that huge acoustic guitar.

I began to take my keys out of my tote bag so I could put them in my pockets and when I glanced down, I noticed a guy laughing to himself as well. And he was hot. Like really, really cute. He was kind of pale and his skin looked really soft and smooth. He had strange brownish red hair…which was all over his face, it looked like if he just had just finished having sex or something.

_Whoa..._

I slowly glanced down again, trying my best to not make it obvious that I was checking him out. He was wearing a black fitted sweater over a plain white t shit. He kind of reminded me those hipsters or something.

Dressed effortlessly yet stylish…

He then suddenly looked up to me and caught me staring right at me. I quickly looked away and tried to focus on the WWE advertisement right above me.

Maria…MVP…Umanga…Undertaker…

Those were the popular wrestlers on the poster… each smiling while trying to appear tough. It reminded me of Jacob, how he would at times force me to play with him…with his stupid PS3 and violent video games.

Ugh.

I glanced back down, hoping he wasn't noticing me, but unfortunately he was--and this time I didn't look away. We locked eyes and he slowly smiled up at me…

This caught me off guard and I just froze, not sure if I should smile as well or just look away. He seemed kind of confident, I mean what would give him the idea that I was interested in him? Besides if I return the smile, I might make myself look like a fool. I mean it wasn't even looking my best. My hair was greasy, I was on my period, and I had a break out all over my chin. Plus I was in my uniform which only made me look like a geek.

_Great_

I nervously began to chew on my bottom lip when right that second the train pulled into a stop--which caused a whole bunch of people to lose their balance.

Including me…

Before I knew it, I was only a few inches away from him…my body right between his legs…his hands resting on my hips…my hands on his shoulders…while some goofy looking guy next to him tried to help me up.

"I'm so sorry" I kept saying, as I got up. His hands were still on my hips, supporting me in case I lost my balance again.

"Thank you" I began to say while feeling my face completely flush.

I could feel people staring at me, some were murmuring in Spanish, some in Dutch and some in Cantonese.

"Was für ein ungeschicktes kleines Mädchen" A round lady began to say to me while holding back a smile. I had no idea what she just told me, or asked but I only nodded.

"You _sure_ you okay?" The hot guy asked, looking up at me--he seemed amused.

But I only nodded and glanced over to the door a few feet away from me. I quickly ran out, not once looking back.

I was mortified.

**EPOV**

As soon the strange girl left I noticed Emmett and Alice staring at me. Emmett was laughing his off while Alice whispered something to Jasper.

I rolled my eyes while avoiding the stares of the other people around me too. But I noticed one guy smiling at me from the corner of my eye. I glanced over to him and he began to nod.

"Muchacha linda, verdas?"

I laughed in response while nodding. "Si" I said, already understanding what he told me.

Suddenly I felt something poking my mid thigh, I looked down and noticed some keys traveling under my butt. I quickly took it and stared at the key chains. There was small pink bear with bloody claws and another small heart shape key chain which said Virgo in the back.

I couldn't believe it, she must have dropped her keys when she fell on top of me. Oh fuck. How would she get home? It's too late to go after her--which I would definitely do, I didn't care. But the doors were already closed…

She was gone.

* * *

a/n #2: [Incase you didn't know] In New York, it is totally normal for random people to show up and entertain the passengers in the stations or train rided--in exchange for tips. Also if your wondering, the pink, bloody bear is a well known Japanese character--like Hello Kitty. And his name is Gloomy--he eats people.

Translations--  
Was für ein ungeschicktes kleines Mädchenn= I think I wrote "what an awkward little girl" If I'm wrong, which I'm pretty sure I am--please let me know.  
Muchacha linda, verdas = "Cute girl, eh"

Chapter Playlist  
Lily Allen--(opening song) Fear[I don't know]  
Family Force 5--Put Your Hands Up and Luv Addict  
The Rolling Stones-- Brown Sugar  
Bob Dylan--Blowin In the Wind


	2. guess what!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own the characters--they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Disclaimer: I do not own the title--it belongs to Rachel Cohn and David Levithan, both authors of Nick and Nora's Infinite Playlist.

Title: Edward and Bella's Infinite Playlist.

Summary: Edward is this 22 year old college hipster who is in this famous underground alternative rock band, _No Blood No Foul_. He's your average party guy, who smokes, gets high, gets drunk and sleeps with his groupies after his midnight shows. He then falls heads over heels for Bella, an innocent 17 year old girl who just so happens to fall on top of him during a train a ride. They share an interest in music and movies, but will Bella still fall for him and his experienced ways?  
Not that it would make a difference, since Edward is still going to follow her and do what it takes to make her his.

Rating: M for strong language, adult content, and future lemons.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the alerts and stuff. It was awesome!

_WARNING: Grammatical and spelling errors--sorry._

* * *

EPOV

"Tribeca's All Girls school" Alice said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… "

I smiled…this was perfect.

**I**t was around 10pm and I was in Jasper's place, going over the song I had written a few weeks ago--Be Safe. I needed Alice to go over them, which I always did when I felt a little off about my lyrics. She was kind of my beta when it came to this music stuff.

As soon as we were done going over the song, I told her about the incident that occurred two days ago. About the pretty girl and her keys, and it turned out that that her step sister went to the same school as well. She recognized the uniform and the school badge on her sweater.

And this was good news, I just wished I had told her much sooner.

"I could drop her keys at the lost and found place they have. Cynthia is always losing stuff, and since it's a small school she could find out about it-"

I didn't let her finish. "No, it's cool I could go."

"Are you serious? It's in Chambers St…"

I shrugged. "I don't care."

She started to laugh. "Edward that's retarded, why would you go through all that trouble just to bring her keys to her?"

"Alice… come on" I sighed.

I already heard enough of that shit from Emmett. I regretted telling him about the stupid keys. He began to make fun of me and suggesting that I just throw the keys away and keep the little bear.

He was such a stupid idiot.

"Fine whatever….so when are you planning to go?"

"Maybe tomorrow, during my break or something."

"Okay… do you know how to get there?"

xx

**BPOV**

"Quel est votre movie préféré? "I struggled to ask Kate, my French partner in class.

I heard some girls giggle, probably since I said movie instead of _film_.

"The Notebook" she responded, not bothering to make an effort to say it in French. The class laughed while the professor narrowed her eyes. "_pardon_…mon pelicula préféré est un cahier."

The class started to laugh much more louder in response.

I held back a smile…knowing Kate, she could care less what grade she got for this class. She was only doing this for me, because I needed to pass this class--and our class assignment was to present the conversation in front of the class. However we were suppose to prepare this for homework, but Kate and I didn't do it…so we were improvising the whole time.

And since we both really sucked in French, it was pretty obvious that we didn't practice. Especially since Kate kept going _um_, before saying anything.

By the time we were finished, the whole class was applauding--clearly we had entertained them for the last seven minutes of class. And as perfect as I thought our presentation was--the teacher gave us a C-.

…

"I don't fucking get it?" Kate began to say while we were in the bathroom. "I thought we did pretty good."

"I did too" I admitted. "We did much better than freaking Lucy and Maria…"

"Exactly!" She exclaimed. "They just used the same examples that the stupid student teacher gave to us, remember? The tea party?"

I nodded, while wetting my hair and then putting it up in high ponytail. "It's not fair…sister Mercedes is picking favorites." I pointed out.

"Your right"

"I just wish we could do something about it" I added.

"Yeah" She whispered. "Like talk to the dean or something."

"But then again what's the point? In like three months were graduating…"

"Ugh, whatever I guess." She let out a breath. "Thank god we won't have to see those dictators again."

"Yeah."

We have been attending this school since we were 11, being that this school is from seventh to twelve grade. And even though we got to be with the same childhood friends and stuff, it still kind of sucked that we had to have the same, strict teachers…

"Oh did I tell you that I already chose Buffalo State" She said while plopping herself on the sink. "So in fall, I'm going to officially like, go there"

"Yeah? How does Garrett feel about that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't told him yet"

Garrett was her on and off boyfriend of two years and he really wanted her to go to Hunter with him--but she's been considering to go to a SUNY college since forever.

"I'm proud of you" I said. "You shouldn't just make a decision based on what your boyfriend wants you know, it's pathetic. This is something that benefits you--not him."

"I know…that's what my mom says…and after thinking about it, I decided to just pick it then. I mean if anything I could just visit him or something, right?"

"Exactly"

"…how about you? Heard anything from NYU yet?"

"Nope…"

"Wow…You know, I heard Maggie got in"

I cringed. "I know…I heard that too."

"…well maybe you'll get the letter from them this month."

I shrugged.

I had applied to seven different universities, but my main priority was to go to NYU…I had applied early November and it was already April, and I had yet to hear anything from them. It worried me, the other schools were Cortland, and Brown…and those were both schools that my parents wanted. Which sucked.

"Oh well I have something to cheer you up with." She suddenly said after a while.

"What?"

"Well you know my older sister, right?"

Tanya, yes. "Huh uh"

"Well, remember when I told you about her always going to these concerts and shows"

"Ugh, like every week" I sighed. Her sister didn't go to school, so she only worked at a place where she got all these connections to the most coolest places. There they held gigs and shows, but mostly underground music… every once in a while she did get tickets for famous bands as well.

Of course she had a lot of time to do those things…I envied her lack of responsibility.

"So what happened?"

Kate smiled. "Well she's going to this show where there's going to be all these really hot bands performing.

"Oh"

"Yeah, The Coven, um Where Art Thou Romeo…The Deatheaters…have you heard any of them?"

"Metal, right?"

"Yeah."

I grimaced "…yeah I've heard of the Deatheaters…but their all noise" I teased.

"Well their going to play--and their pretty big right now… but I'm not sure about the Wanderers?"

"Oh I have heard of them" I exclaimed. They requested me in myspace like a month ago. "Their pretty cool you know, their like this screamo, experimental rock band."

"Oh for real?"

"Yeah" And the drummer, Ian--was pretty cute.

"And of course…" she paused, for a dramatic effect. "No Blood No foul is…going…to…be there as well."

I only stared at her… She looked like she was ready to scream.

"…what?" She asked.

"I…never heard of them…well I think I _did_ hear about them but I never _heard_ a song from them."

"Oh my god, are you serious?"

"Yeah….why are they big?"

"Fuck yeah. I'm always talking about them, remember like in November or something that I went to see them at some place…and I wouldn't shut up about one of the guitarists."

"No."

"Ugh, well remember that song that was on my profile not too long ago, and you kept writing me comments about how awesome you thought it was and shit?"

I grinned, not remembering…"Yeah…no-actually I haven't."

She sighed. "it went like 'were going to Italy, _baby_' She sang, totally off beat--but I recognized the lyrics.

"Yeah? I think. Their was a girl singing as well, right?"

"Yeah, just a little--but she's the bassist. The main singer is a guy…"

"_Oh_…_that's_ them?"

"Mhm"

"Cool" I love that song. It had a nice steady edge to it…and the guy's voice--was insane. I got goosebumps by just thinking about him. "Oh my god, I really remember now…"

I began to bop my head while making the familiar guitar riff sounds with my mouth.

"Exactly…their fucking sick, Bella…you have to come…"

"Oh, so she's like… inviting me?" I asked, kind of confused with what exactly she's telling me.

"Yeah, she told me they were going to be there and she said I could tag along. Plus I could bring anyone I want…and your like my bitch so of course I'm taking you."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but let's just make one thing clear…you're _my_ bitch, not the other way around"

She laughed, but still looked stunned. I wasn't the type to say things like that.

"So…yeah?"

"Yeah, I guess--I would love to check them out. But will they sing that song?"

"The one you like?"

"Yeah…you know I'm not really into those kind of bands, only some of them and I love that song."

"Er, I doubt, I mean they have _a lot _of other cool songs…trust me, you're going to love them"

I shrugged. "Okay, fine…but if anything I'll totally just check out The Wanderers." I joked.

xx

**EPOV**

It was only 2:30pm and I was on the 3 train, on my way to Chambers street. I was leaning against the door while listening to the Arctic Monkeys…I was honestly kind of nervous about seeing her again. Normally I keep my cool when confronting girls but this girl was different. Which was strange, I've seen sexier and better coordinated girls, but for some reason she was too interesting. Maybe it was the natural and innocent look she had, maybe it was cause she didn't do what I expected her to do--like smile, or slip me her phone number.

She just shyly bit her lip while staring at me. Which turned me on and now it's all I could think of. Maybe it was lust, or some kind of connection. All I really knew was that it felt wonderful, just losing myself in her deep brown eyes. I wanted her.

But what would I say when I see her? What would she even think when she sees me? Would she think I'm weird, should I even bother looking for her? Should I pretend I'm lost and then hopefully run into her.

_Hey, remember me? The guy from the train._  
Yeah, like I would really say that. How desperate will I seem, should I just get strait to the point.

_How did you even get my keys?_  
She'll most likely ask, and then I'll have to remind her about the incident. She'll probably remember though, it was obvious that she was mortified. And I'm sure she'll thank me and hopefully give me her number afterward.

The only issue was finding her. Alice told me it was a small school, but I didn't even know her name. Should I wait in front of her school or something…then I might run into her. Hopefully she'll be in school.

xx

**BPOV**

By the time class was over, I met up with my other friend, Angela. We both had Theology and Morality class together. Which I didn't really like, since it was boring and I didn't really believe in none of that. But being my dad was raised Catholic, I had to go to a Catholic school--which meant learning about religion as well.

As we walked down the long halls, we met up with Lauren and Jessica--both were girls that I wasn't a big fund of. Jessica and I use to be best friends when were younger, but as we got older we grew apart. She had different hobbies than me and we hardly agreed with anything. Besides she became _besties _with Lauren which is how I later turned to Kate. The only reason I ever hanged out with Jessica and Lauren, was pretty much because we had the same classes.

Once reaching the first floor, near the main office was about ten girls all looking inside the open door. They were giggling and playfully pushing each other inside.

"What's going on?" Jessica asked frustrated. "How come I'm not aware of what's happening?" She began to freak out.

Jessica was all about the gossip, and her not knowing about some stupid school rumor was crucial.

"I don't know, do you think someone's in trouble?" Angela asked, and I just shrugged--completely lost. It seemed like there was someone famous or something. They were all peeking inside, in complete awe.

"It just probably a guy" Lauren suggested. "You know how we girls get around here when there's a man visiting."

This is true… I can't even begin think about that time when we had a male biology teacher last semester. He was in his late twenties, and was very cool...but so many girls flirted with him non stop, and some even threw themselves at him.

There was even a rumor about this junior and him having a make out session in the auditorium-_which_ caused him to lose his job. We now have yet another nun, who is just as strict and boring as the rest of the teachers here.

So I guess it's safe to say that the girls here get pretty cuckoo whenever a guy is in the building.

"Ohh we have to check it out." Jessica exclaimed.

"Why" I asked.

"Yeah who _cares_…it's probably just a UPS guy or something?" Angela said.

"UPS guys are hot" Lauren muttered.

"But what are we going to do there?"

"Just to check who exactly is in there" Jessica added. " I mean everybody else is looking, we might as well too" Jessica explained but Angela sucked her teeth.

"Jessica we can't be conformists …"She began. "If they were to jump off a cliff would you do that too?"

Angela has always been what I would call an Anti person. She was an anti for pretty much anything--anti men, anti books, anti fur, anti food, anti music… I remember when I first met her during our sophomore year and she wouldn't even wear the school uniform. She got in a lot of trouble but she then later on decided to just compromise. She's now, ever since worn this overlarge, very 80's tunic over her uniform...everyday--the same green one.

She's been made fun of many times because of this, but that didn't stop her. She was her own person and believed what she wanted, and I of course respected her for that.

"Ugh, Angie come on." Jessica sighed.

"My name is Angela, I told you. There's like four other girls in this school that go by the name of Angie and I would appreciate if you didn't compare me to them." I held back a smile and watched Lauren roll her eyes.

"Bella." She then suddenly said.

She and I weren't really _friends_, so we hardly ever spoke directly to each other.

"Didn't you say the other day that you had to give a letter to Marsha?"Se asked in her usual fake, sincere tone.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"OH TRUE!" Jessica added. "Bella you have to give her that thing by the end of this week, so might as well give it to her now! Then you can go ahead and tell us what's up? Who's in there? What he's doing here? Oh and whats he look like?!"

I looked at them and then glanced over to Angela. She only rolled her eyes, and probably wishing I wouldn't agree. But Jessica was right, I had to give Marsha my signed slip sheet--proving that I completed my community service hours last weekend. It was already the middle of the week and I might end up forgetting tomorrow.

"Fine, I guess."

* * *

a/n: I had to finish it here, but next chapter there WILL be some Bella/Edward interaction going on ;]

Translations--  
Quel est votre movie préféré--"what is your favorite movie"_  
_Pardon,mon pelicula préféré est un cahier-- "sorry, my favorite movie is The Notebook"

Chapter Playlist--  
The Arctic Monkeys--A Certain Romance.


	3. slow motion sparks

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own the characters--they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Disclaimer: I do not own the title--it belongs to Rachel Cohn and David Levithan, both authors of Nick and Nora's Infinite Playlist.

Title: Edward and Bella's Infinite Playlist.

Summary: Edward is this 22 year old college hipster who is in this famous underground alternative rock band, _No Blood No Foul_. He's your average party guy, who smokes, gets high, gets drunk and sleeps with his groupies after his midnight shows. He then falls heads over heels for Bella, an innocent 17 year old girl who just so happens to fall on top of him during a train a ride. They happen to find out that they share a certain interest in music and movies, but will Bella still fall for him _and_ his experienced ways?  
Not that it would make a difference, since Edward is still going to follow her and do what it takes to make her his.

Rating: M for strong language, adult content, and future lemons.

A/N: Sorry for taking a while to upload, I have been kind of overwhelm with other things. But I will try to upload much quicker from now on...also thanks for reviewing guys. Please keep it coming.

_WARNING: Grammatical and spelling errors--sorry.

* * *

_

"Oh my god he's so fucking cute!" I heard one girl say as I pushed myself inside where I noticed a small girl standing there.

**A**s I took the slip out of my tote bag, I noticed two girls sitting down in front of me. They were wearing their uniform and giggling while staring towards the small hallway.

I cleared my throat. "Are you waiting to see Marsha?" I asked.

One of them looked up to me and smiled "…er, no. She's out back…"

"Oh…okay..."

"Should I go walk by pretending that I have to use the bathroom?" the other girl asked her.

"No, it'll be obvious. Lets just wait for him to come out."

I narrowed my eyes and took a seat by the corner. They continued to talk about 'this guy' while moving up and down and scrolling through their phones.

I tried ignoring them and after a while I heard Marsha's high heels down the hall; she was talking about some bins and anonymous crap.

She noticed me and smiled. "Oh, Bella, I'll be right with you."

I nodded and then noticed the tall dude in back of her. I couldn't believe it was really him….the hottie from the train. He looked even sexier in real life than what he did in my fantasies. The strange and disturbing fantasies that have been running in my head for the past two days. I couldn't help but grow obsessive of him…

A small smile tugged at my lips as I looked up at him. However his eyes nearly bulged out, he was obviously surprised to see me as well.

I quickly got up from my seat and then grinned; trying to find the right words to speak. "Um…what are you doing here?"

He smiled crookedly and then ran his hand through his hair. He must have been nervous "Um, Hi?" He said while trying to ignore the stares that were coming from the two girls sitting down.

I've never been so confused yet excited in my life before. I looked around and noticed Marsha staring at me intensely, she seemed just as confused as me.

I glanced back to the guy and noticed how green his eyes were, and not some greenish with blue or gray mixed in--it was literally green. Like a cat; his hair was messier then last time and kind of greasy but it looked nice.

He took a few steps closer to me and then extended his hand out. "I came to drop this off" he said, his voice so masculine and quiet.

I looked down and noticed the very familiar pink bear key chain with my keys.

"Gloomy" I exclaimed while reaching out to get it.

I felt sparks as I felt his cold fingers brush against mine, it gave my body a strange tingle.

I looked up to find him staring down at me, "yeah you must have dropped it when you fell"

"Yeah…hehe, I can't believe it…thanks" I said, feeling my cheeks flush.

"No problem" His smile grew bigger as he quickly glanced over to Marsha before continuing. "I wanted to bring it to you sooner, but I…" He trailed off-shrugging his shoulders.

"No it's okay." I said, "I mean it wasn't _okay_ when I was locked outside of my apartment but whatever, I managed."

He laughed while tucking his hands inside his jean pockets. He was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a gray button down cardigan over a white shirt. He looked so fucking hot…

"Oh, so the keys belong to_ you_?" Marsha asked and both the cute guy and I responded with a yes at the same time.

That made me happy.

"And this is your _friend_?" She added, her eyes conscious.

"Erm," I was about to make an excuse but he cut me off.

"Yeah." he said, while glancing down at me. "I'm Edward" he said in a confident tone.

_Edward_. Ah.

"But you said she didn't know her name" Marsha said "…that's why I was going to have you sign as anonymous…"

He pursed his lips as he looked around, looking for a way to escape…

"Oh, Marsha…I have the community service slips signed" I suddenly said. Hoping to change the conversation. "I came to bring it to you…"

She stared at Edward for one more second before turning to me. "Okay…let me see-"

I handed her the slip and then smiled up at Edward once more. He was biting on his bottom lip while looking directly into my eyes. I didn't know what was so interesting about me, but it was really flattering. I've never had a guy stare at me so intensely before, and to be honest it was very intimidating.

After Marsha signed the sheet, she turned to Edward. "so is there anything else you need?"

He flashed a million dollar smile. "No…thanks, you helped enough."

"Sure."

He turned to look at me and I only smiled wryly, not sure what he wanted from me. But he cleared his throat and pursed his lips, "so…um can you like, show me where the exit is?" He asked.

I met his gaze and nodded slightly… "sure."

I could tell that Marsha was getting the wrong expression as she took note of us looking at each other. We both turned to see the girls watching him, their faces completely blank--he followed me out of the office, his back only a few inches away from me. It made me excited, his body so close to me, I was aware of his every move.

Outside, there was a huge group of girls gawking at us, some whispering, some smiling--A LOT glaring. It made me feel really uncomfortable, it was like I was with someone famous or something, I mean Jesus-its just a guy.

But of course he wasn't like any ordinary guy, Edward was gorgeous. And I honestly didn't know how I felt about the fact that half of these girls probably thought he was my boyfriend. It was a flattering thought, but very unrealistic, there was no way he was single.

I could just imagine what they were thinking as they watched us; '_what is she doing with such a hot guy?' 'He could do so much better.' 'UGH what a waste.'_

"You must be really popular…" he suddenly whispered, his face only a few inches away from me. I could even feel his warm breath touch my neck.

I tried to block out the girls watching us and looked up to him. It wasn't that difficult though since his eyes were easy to lose myself in.

"There actually here for you." I said softly.

"…yeah?"

"Mhm, they have a thing for boys who come here since you know…its an all girls school and all."

"Wow." he laughed.

I held back a smile when I noticed Angela, Jessica, and Lauren watching me from afar. Their faces were priceless…Angela was watching me with concern looking eyes, Lauren was grimacing and Jessica's jaw dropped open.

I only shrugged while staring at Angela…

…

Once we reached the Exit doors that led to the front of the building, I paused and looked up to him. "thanks again for the keys" I said. "you really didn't have to go through all that trouble, I was planning to make a copy tomorrow."

He laughed and shrugged. "it's cool, I was around the neighborhood anyways."

"Oh." I awkwardly stood in front of him, aware of the other girls still in the hall, waiting to see what would happen. I felt pressured. "soo, are you good from here?" I playfully asked, wanting to get out of this situation already.

"Yeah…" he said while his piercing green eyes locked into mine. I wondered what he was thinking, it kind of made me feel self conscious…I was starting to get the idea that he was into me. Which shockingly enough, made me nervous. I had to get out of here as fast as possible, at least before I so something humiliating.

"…so" I began. "it was nice meeting you, Edward…but I have to get to class."

He nodded. "It was nice meeting you too, Bella."

"…okay" I said softly while looking down at the marble floor and thinking things through.

He cleared his throat and then took a few steps closer to me. "you know-" he began to say uncomfortably "I didn't _really _come all the way here to just give you back the keys."

I could feel the blood travel to my face. Now I was embarrassed. "Oh-"

"I mean that's part of it, of course." I laughed nervously. "but…I honestly been thinking about you since that afternoon in the train. I _wanted _to see you again, that's why I came to return you your keys and then just use that as an excuse to see you again." He bit his bottom lip while looking directly into my eyes… "and hopefully even meet you."

I froze, not sure what to think or what to say. I was so shocked, no one has ever told me something so sincere and beautiful as this. It kind of scared me though, because this was so random and so upfront, I didn't want to sound like an idiot.

He smiled and reached to rest his hand on the railing right next to me. This brought him closer than necessary and I had to stare at his chest in front of me.

"I…um, thanks?"

He held back a smile. "um…your welcome?"

I laughed and finally looked up to him again. "I kind of… been hoping to see you again to."

"…yeah kind of?" He asked. "well, I guess that's better than nothing, right."

I shrugged. "yeah…."

"So…what do you think? You want to hang out sometime? Get some coffee, i don't know"

I began nibbling my bottom lip from nervousness. "Um…I don't know." I said, not sure what to say.

"Why? You don't feel comfortable around me?" he asked, his voice soft and concern.

"…its not that."

"Do you have a boyfriend or something? Am I not your type?"

I looked up to him and laughed.

"Do I seem to desperate?" he continued. "Am I annoying you?"

I shook my head while holding back a smile. He wouldn't understand that I never been on a date before so this is new. "um, it's just that…" I sighed.

He gently grabbed my free hand and pulled it towards him while looking deeper into my eyes. "it doesn't have to be something serious." he whispered. "it won't even be a date, it you want."

I felt exposed and vulnerable and I was trying to not get distracted by his warm fingers slightly brushing my fingers. I looked down so I can concentrate but he bent his head slightly, trying to reestablish our gaze. "I know I probably sound like the biggest weirdo right now, but I really do want to see you again."

I laughed while retrieving my hand; smirking at him. "No." I said. "I'm sure I'm that I'm one being weird here."

He laughed. "yeah kind of" he admitted. "but look, I'm in this band _and_ we have this gig on Friday so if you want to check it out or something, your more then welcome to come." He shoved his hands inside his front pockets. "_but_ just so you, I would much prefer if you did…"

I smiled, trying to hide my excitement. I didn't know what was cooler, the fact that he was asking me out or that he was in a band.

I shrugged while looking at him. "well, what time is your band going to play?"

He shrugged. "Like at 9pm…"

I cringed "…I'm kind of going to be somewhere."

"Oh, well we could totally do something else. We could go to the store for all I care, you know…just as long as we meet up."

I nodded while fighting back a smile. "Do want my number then?" I wanted to shoot myself--really having no idea what I was suppose to say.

He smiled and reached to take his phone out, not once taking his eyes away from me. He handed me it and I quickly touched my number on the iphone screen, and after storing my name I handed it back to him.

"cool" he said after checking it out. "so I'll call you later then?"

"Okay."

He took a few steps back. "I'm looking forward to talking you."

I nodded. "Me too."

He grinned. "Kay. I should probably go now, before they call the security guards on me."

I laughed. "Okay."

"Bye."

"…bye."

I sighed in relief as soon as he was out of sight. I couldn't believe it…I, Bella Swan just got asked out by a guy. And not just a guy, but a very hot guy _who_ is a band and was obviously older then me. And though I probably made a huge fool of myself, I didn't care. I felt HAPPY.

Finally, I met a guy that I was actually crazy about.

* * *

a/n#2: So should the next chapter be Bella's POV again or Edward? I need to know so I can make a decision before uploading (:


	4. i aint afraid of no ghost

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own the characters--they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Disclaimer: I do not own the title--it belongs to Rachel Cohn and David Levithan, both authors of Nick and Nora's Infinite Playlist.

Title: Edward and Bella's Infinite Playlist.

Summary: Edward is this 22 year old college hipster who is in this famous underground alternative rock band, _No Blood No Foul_. He's your average party guy, who smokes, gets high, gets drunk and sleeps with his groupies after his midnight shows. He then falls heads over heels for Bella, an innocent 17 year old girl who just so happens to fall on top of him during a train a ride. They find out that they share a certain interest in music and movies but will Bella still fall for him _and_ his experienced ways?  
Not that it would make a difference, since Edward is still going to follow her and do what it takes to make her his.

Rating: M for strong language, adult content, and future lemons.

A/N: Hey, so I apologize for taking a while to upload, but I have school so it's going to take time for me to upload now. And I tried to upload yesterday but I couldn't since I reached a 15 document limit and I couldn't delete or edit...so yeah that sucked. But now the site is running alright now, and I have not one-but two chapters for you guys. So yeah, I hope you enjoy it *takes deep breath*

_WARNING: Grammatical and spelling errors--sorry._

* * *

EPOV

_And like it or not, Like a ball and a chain._

_All I wanna do is get off._

_And feel it for a minute like the real thing baby, oh yes._

**I**t was around 8pm and I was listening to an old song from The Dandy Warhols while laying across the couch. I was watching Ghostbusters while debating on whether I should call Bella now or tomorrow. I had planned on calling her around 6pm today but our rehearsal was held longer than expected so it seemed too late to call her now.

However I didn't want wait to call her tomorrow since I told her that I would call her today…and besides, I was kind of desperate to talk to her.

Which was a first since--at least since my ex, who I went out with for nearly three years and after that, I've only been with random girls who weren't nowhere as interesting as Bella. And even though I hardly knew her, there was still something intriguing that I liked about her,

So maybe I guess, I _should _just call her now.

Suddenly Emmett came out, naked as always--he walked passed me and as soon as he made it to the kitchen, "Hey, where's the rest of the pizza?" he asked, shouting louder than necessary.

"I finished it." I said calmly while reaching to get my phone from the coffee table.

"What do you mean, you finished it?" He came to stand a few feet away from me.

"I mean, that I _took_ it and _ate _it." I said while looking up to him.

"Dude, there was like six pizzas!"

"Well I was hungry."

"…six pizzas, man?"

"They were fucking Domino pizzas, Em…have you noticed how small they are?"

He groaned. "What the fuck? Edward I swe-" he cut himself off. "Rose! Rose!" he called while I started to get up, I knew that he was going to make this a big fucking deal.

Rosalie came out of his room after a while, wearing nothing but his t shirt. And I couldn't lie the fact that she looked really hot; curvy tanned legs and long tousled blond hair.

"What?" she asked while taking a seat next to me.

"Rose" Emmett began while resting his hands on his hips, "how many pizzas did you bring earlier?"

She sighed. "Like two boxes."

"Okay, and how many were there left."

"I don't know." she said dryly.

"Well, what did you tell Edward when he came?" he asked, though not waiting for her to answer. "_you_ said he could get _two _pizzas."

"NO she didn't," I snapped. "she said help yourself with as many pizzas as you want."

"What the fuck are you talking about? No she didn't."

"Yeah she did," I turned to look at her; waiting for her to back me up.

She nodded. "yeah babe, I think I did."

"Well you meant he could get _some_, not the whole thing, right?"

"You idiot, when someone tells you to help yourself out, that means to get as much as you want." I said.

"What?! Since when?"

"What do you mean since when? That's like…a fucking law, every one knows that--it's common sense."

He shook his head. "Well that's some fucked up law! What the fuck, might as well just offer to take the whole thing."

"Well not everyone wants to eat the whole thing. People say 'help yourself' so the guest or whatever could feel comfortable when picking out the food...it's a common fucking courtesy."

He rolled his eyes. "So now what the fuck am I suppose to eat?"

Rosalie sighed. "babe, you ate a whole box."

"I don't care" he snapped. "that was like two hours ago and you know how I get after sex."

I was the one to sigh this time. "dude there's left over Chinese in the fridge."

"Does it look like I know how work the microwave?" he asked.

"Shit Emmett! I'll heat it up for you then." Rosalie said while reluctantly getting up and leading him towards the kitchen.

I decided to take advantage of this and scrolled down to Bella's number in the address book. Some random Depeche Mode song was now playing in my playlist while I waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" I heard her soft voice after the third ring.

"Hey." I said while leaning against the couch and subconsciously making my voice sound softer then usual. "guess who?"

I could hear her smile, "um, is it the stalker from school earlier." she joked.

I laughed, so that was something new to add to my list of her--she has a sense of humor. So that only made her more interesting; she's a _gorgeous_ yet shy and sort of clumsy Catholic school girl who was into Family Force 5.

"…yeah, yeah" I finally said. "I'm just calling to set up our date and you know…be more creepier and shit."

She laughed, "well that's nice to hear…"

"…so, how was the rest of your day?" I asked in a playful, yet nervous tone. I already wanted to get started with hanging out part, but I guess that could wait.

She cleared her throat… "It was okay…it did get kind of crazy after you left to be honest." she said shyly. "everyone was bothering me and just wanted to know who you were…like…they even wanted to know if you were my…you know, boyfriend." She sighed, "It was so humiliating…"

I chuckled. "wow, am I that horrifying?"

She laughed. "it's not that, I'm just not use to that kind of attention."

Oh. "ah, sooo" I began. "what did you tell them?"

"…what do you mean?"

"About me…us. Did you like tell them I was some weirdo lurking around?" I playfully asked.

"No…I mean, I _did _tell my friends that you caught me by my surprised and one of my them actually thinks your some type of a creep." We both laughed, "but" she continued. "I told her that you were just an old friend of mine."

"An old friend?"

"Yeah…they didn't really believe me though."

"Why's that?"

"I…don't, really know" she said but I knew there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Okay…"

"…so…what are you doing?"

"…nothing…just watching a movie and listening to some music."

"Ah…I'm watching a movie too, and eating some candy, and doing some literature homework…and using the computer."

"Wow" I said, "multitasking at it's best."

She laughed at that. "yeah."

"So, what movie are you watching?" I asked, curious to see what she enjoyed.

"Um…just some movie with Bill Murray."

_Cool_ "What a coincidence, so am I." I admitted while looking at the TV screen.

"Yeah? Cool…what movie?"

"Ghostbusters."

"For real? Me too! On Encore?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh wow."

I laughed, how awesome is that? "out of all the movies…"

"I know, right."

"Have you seen it before? Or are you just watching it cause your bored-?"

"No, no…I love it! I use to watch is all the time when I was a kid…its actually one of my favorite movies…"

"Me too, I _never _get tired of it."

"Me neither…like I literally mesmerized almost every line."

I laughed while focusing on the TV screen and being the huge geek I am; I paid attention to the scene and quoted the next line.. "'just asking" I said. "'are you, menstruating right now?'"

"'whats that got to do with it?'" she said playing along.

"'back off, man, I'm a scientist.'" we both added at the same time which caused us to laugh in response.

"…that's my favorite line" she said in between giggles.

"I know, its the best scene" I said. "that and 'that's a big Twinkie' one" I added which caused her to laugh harder then before.

That made me smile, I knew right then and there that she had to be my girlfriend…we connected pretty good so far and she was the first girl I've met that is obsessed with one of the same movies I loved.

We continued to talk about other random stuff, like music and food. It turned out that we had a similar interest in bands, which was a huge turn on for me.

I just had to drag her to one of my gigs next week so she can see me play…

"I love how you tried to play it off earlier" I told her after a while; I was now in my room, laying across my bed while looking at the ceiling. 'oh just _some scenes_' I said-repeating what she told me earlier.

"I know…I didn't want to sound like a geek."

"Why would you sound like a geek?"

"I don't know.."

"…but, um-" I began but was interrupted with Emmett knocking my door before opening it.

"…hold on," I quickly said before looking up to him. "What?" I asked.

"…I need the remote?"

"…are you seriously asking me this?"

He nodded.

I rolled my eyes, "Dude-I don't know…on the couch?"

"I checked."

"Well did you check under it…maybe in between the cushions? The table? on the floor? I don't _know_."

He groaned, "who you talking to anyways? Its been like 40 minutes…"

"Why do you even care?"

"Cuz, I'm worried…since when do you talk on the phone for so long? Its kind of creepy."

I sighed. "Em…just close the door."

He smiled before doing so and I just wanted to punch him in the fucking face, I mean seriously, he could be the most fucking annoying sometimes."

xx

BPOV

"Bella?" He asked while coming back to the phone.

"Yeah." I said while plopping myself on my desk.

"…sorry about that." he said.

I laughed. "don't worry…was that your brother or something?"

He chuckled. "Er, no my roommate, but I guess he's like an annoying brother if you think about it."

Roommate? So he must be a college guy. I knew it! "how old are you by the way?" I asked, trying to sound as causal as I can. "we didn't cover that part earlier?"

"…oh…well, why don't you try to guess."

Mhm, I took a bite of my twizzler while staring at my blank purple wall. He had to be about 18 or so. "um, 19." I said.

"No."

"20?"

"Nope."

"21..." he couldn't be older then that.

"…close"

I couldn't help but laugh, there was just no way he was older… "22?" I finally asked.

"Yes" he sighed, "wow that was like what -your 5th guess?" He joked.

"…yeah…"

He laughed too. "you thought I was younger, huh?"

"…yeah, kind of."

"…why how old are you?"

I held back a smile… "how old do I look like?"

"…17, maybe 18..." he said casually. "your in highschool so there's not much options."

"17."

"Yeah…your really young."

"Oh yeah? Well your really old."

We both chuckled and after some more small age talk he suddenly cleared his throat.

"Soooo…?" he asked…

"…soooo." I repeated.

"Do you…do you think I'm too old?"

I tensed "too old for what?"

"…for you."

I froze…my palms were starting to sweat again, and my stomach was starting feel strange. I couldn't believe it…I mean he's been kind of flirting with me for a while now but this was just too upfront.

I kind of wanted him to ask me out but now that I think about it, he's 22! How can I possibly go out with someone _five _years older then me…he was in _college_, what could we possibly even talk about? At least other then music, school and movies--what else could we relate to?

"For me?" I finally asked while trying to make my voice sound strong.

"…yeah." he said.

"Well…no."

"Oh, good" he said in relief. "I mean regardless of what you would say, I'm pretty sure I would still try convince you."

I laughed.

"I'm serious, Bella…I really do like you and…I want to see you again."

"…" _This was so awkward._

"…"

I got up from my seat and started walking back and forth while thinking things through… "…um, I don't know what to say."

He chuckled. "well say anything…I already said too much" he joked. "so it's your turn."

I held back a smirk while laying against my bed and staring up at the ceiling. "okay…Edward…I think your really cool and I guess it would be okay if we hung out this weekend…maybe, you know, like as friends whatever- "

"What are you doing on Saturday?" he suddenly asked.

Ugh. "Well, I kind of have to work."

"Oh, where do you work?"

"…Barnes and Noble."

"Yeah?" he asked, sounding surprised. "you must be an avid reader, then?"

I nodded while noticing Seth let himself inside my room; Seth was my 6 year old mixed terrier breed that I had adopted a few years back. Jacob's sister had a dog that gave birth to some puppies and being that both Jacob and I were eager to get a dog--we each got one.

He hopped up on my bed and I started rubbing the back of his ears while I responded to Edward.

"Okay then…" he said. "I think I may just have to drop by and visit you one of these days." he said playfully. "I mean that's if you don't mind."

Of course not… "no." I said casually. "I don't."

"Cool…so which barnes and noble do you work in anyways?

"The one in in Lincoln center.."

"Oh, yeah? That's like the most famous one, everyone goes there or at least knows about it. I usually go to the one is Union sq though but now I'm _so_ going to that one now."

I laughed while feeling my whole face flush; which of course caused Seth to look up at me.

After a while we started talking about some bands, like the Smashing Pumpkins, it turned out to be another band we both really liked; however we didn't agree on which album was their greatest. He favored their first album-Gish, while I liked Mellon Collie and Infinite Sadness the most. But regardless of the fact, it was still fun arguing about it.

Once it was 10:30pm, we were still playfully arguing, only this time it was on which era had better rock music; I felt that the 70's had the greatest bands and songs but he felt that the 90's had the best music…

"It's just grunge music" I had told him; which got him pretty mad and then only ended up giving me more lectures on how great Nirvana and Pearl Jam was--which I agreed, since I was a fan of both; but still…I much preferred The Clash or The Sex Pistols.

By the time it was a little after 11pm we both ended up agreeing on making each other a mixed cd with some songs that we felt we would each like. And since he told me he wasn't a fan of 80's songs, I definitely had to include some bands that I knew he would enjoy…however I doubted that he could find a song from the 50's or 60's that would actually _give me goosebumps_; has he used exact same words before.

I was honestly excited…this is something entirely new to me and I couldn't wait to see how far it would go.

* * *

a/n#2: Okay, so there's this, I will upload the next one shortly. Oh and please, review!

Chapter Playlist--  
The Dandy Warhols- Get off  
Depeche Mode- Wrong


	5. friday night

Disclaimer: I do not Twilight nor do I own the characters--they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Disclaimer: I do not own the title--it belongs to Rachel Cohn and David Levithan, both authors of Nick and Nora's Infinite Playlist.

Title: Edward and Bella's Infinite Playlist.

Summary: Edward is this 22 year old college hipster who is in this famous underground alternative rock band, _No Blood No Foul_. He's your average party guy, who smokes, gets high, gets drunk and sleeps with his groupies after his midnight shows. He then falls heads over heels for Bella, an innocent 17 year old girl who just so happens to fall on top of him during a train a ride. They share an interest in music and movies, but will Bella still fall for him and his experienced ways?  
Not that it would make a difference, since Edward is still going to follow her and do what it takes to make her his.

Rating: M for strong language, adult content, and future lemons.

A/N: Hey here it is! And I had forgotten to thank you guys for the reviews. So, um thanks (:

_WARNING: Grammatical and spelling errors--sorry.

* * *

_

EPOV

**I**t was the late afternoon and I was in my room listening to Bloc Party and talking to Bella again; ever since that Wednesday night, we have probably spoken on the phone at least four times…each about 30 minutes long.

Which was great, because she was really cool and I was definitely falling for her. The only small problem was that we seemed to be nothing more then friends, which I really didn't mind though but there was just a certain chemistry going on between us and it seems like shes ignoring the feeling. I tried dropping some hints, like asking more about her personal life or giving her complements but she just brushes it off.

It was very frustrating.

She knew I liked her and it was obvious that she liked me since she sounds nervous and shy at times, but she still acts like if its nothing. Like if were just simple friends getting to know each other, and this wasn't something that I necessarily wanted…

I guess she was just not into me, and I honestly didn't know how I felt about that.

"Okay" she said now coming back on the phone. "I was just cleaning some poop" she said in a playful tone.

We have been talking for the past 20 minutes, just going over our days and things we were doing at the moment. While she was in midtown at some park, walking her dog, I was here in Brooklyn getting ready for the show.

"Ew" I teased.

"Yeah, I know." she sighed. "but someone's got to do it."

"Your very responsible" I said. "I have walked my cousin's dog before and I can't clean their shit up…I just can't do it, I usually just leave it there or cover it up or something."

She sucked her teeth, "you see, it's people like you that makes us, dog owners look bad." she joked. "do you have any idea how horrible our environment is because of of you losers?"

I chuckled while putting one of my silver dunks on, "is that how you feel about me?"

"That's what everyone feels about people who don't clean up after their dogs."

"Yeah" I said, "but is that how _you _feel about me?"

There was a pause. "what do you mean? If I think you're a loser?"

"…uh huh"

"Um, no…I think your sort of a dork but certainly not a loser." she joked.

And I grinned at that; it still made me sad though since there wasn't a way I could get something out of her. No matter how hard I tried... "thanks." I said.

"Yeah…so how is my cd coming along? I forgot to ask you earlier."

"Oh yeah, I know…"_ I was already finished with it_. "it's coming along well."

"Good…how many songs you have so far?"

"Like ten." _It was really fifteen._

"Oh, I have about twelve…I guess that means there's more better songs from the 70's, right? And the 80's can't forget that..."

I laughed, an obvious fake laugh, "I don't think so. I'm just really selective about the song choices you know."

"Oh sure…" she said sarcastically. "we'll see how good they are."

"You'll see tomorrow."

"Can't wait." she said and I couldn't help but feel hopeful. I was anxious to see her, and it wasn't so much because of the mixed cd _but_ the fact that I was going to see her. I wanted to finally talk to her face to face and watch her expressions as she talked to me…I wanted to see her smile, to see her laugh, to see her blush…

BPOV

"Can I get a six dollar metrocard, please" I said while handing the MTA woman inside the booth, a ten dollar bill.

It was now 7:15pm and I was in the subway with Kate, Garrett, and Jacob; we were on our way to Brooklyn to the place where the show was going to take place. And we were all excited, especially Kate since I was finally joining her. Irina, her sister was going to be waiting for us with our tickets, Kate had told me that her boyfriend was there to see The Coven so she had to leave early to catch their performance.

"I'll pay you back" Jacob told me as I walked towards him with the card in one hand my change in the other.

"You better" was all I said before swiping it through the machine so he could pass first. Then after I crossed and took a seat at a bench between him and Kate--I got my ipod out. Garrett and Kate were acting just like I expected them to; all lovey dovey. He had an arm wrapped around her waist while he kept whispering unimportant things to her; and this was pretty much why I dragged Jacob with me--so I wouldn't be the third wheel.

After another long while, both Jacob and I shared earbuds while listening to The Cool Kids, it was one of the few bands that we both liked. He was more into old school hip hop and rap, like the Beastie Boys, Jay-Z, Tupac, Eminem, Public Enemy, Kanye West…sometimes he even listened to Limp Biscuit which was cool since I liked some of their songs too.

"Hold the phone like a call on the other _line_, I'm on the phone with a bone of another _kind_" he began to rap while smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the seat while listening to the beat. It surprised me sometimes; how Jacob was one of my closest friends and after all the years that passed, I was still attracted to him. Well at least up until four days ago when I met Edward, who was, without a doubt the most gorgeous guy I've ever met.

No one could compare to him now…

But still, Jacob was pretty hot, and he was really cool; I can just imagine all the girls that chased him around. And on top of that he had a beautiful natural dark tan with shaggy black hair, broad shoulders, and he was really, really tall. Plus; he knew how to skateboard and was really good at it--so who wouldn't fall for him?

By the time we were already in Brooklyn, only a couple stops away, I was listening to Bust a Move…Garrett and Kate were already standing up--near the doors while Jacob and I sang along.

Surprisingly, our car was pretty empty, so it allowed for us to be ourselves. On the far right though, were a group of girls all wearing heels and really tight jeans. They seemed really exciting and Jacob and I suspected that they were going to the same venue as us; besides they were talking really loud about songs and guys--so it would make sense that they were going to a show.

"What happens if we can't get in?" Jacob asked, after Kate explained to us that the place was only for kids that were at least 21 years old.

"We would" She assured us. "Irina got us covered…"

"And…that also means we get free drinks." Garrett added cheerfully. "I've been there before and its really easy..."

"Nice." Jacob said. "were so getting wasted, you guys."

They agreed while I rolled my eyes…

"Oh, except Bella." he added. "I forgot that your a frigging wallflower."

This made Garrett laugh in response while I playfully shoved him off.

"And you're a fucking drunk…" I added. "Ohh, very badass, Jake…I totally envy you for being an alcoholic" I said sarcastically so he could get the point that there was nothing exceptionally cute about drinking.

Anyone could have just as much fun being sober, and that's what I believed.

"Whatever." he said. "your still a loser." he joked.

"Well, unlike you Jake, I care about my brain cells."

We all laughed. "Yeah, but, _don't_ we lose them constantly anyways? So whats a little booze going to do differently?"

I sighed. "it makes you act stupid."

He rolled his eyes, "you just need to relax, Bells. Its not that serious…your 17 and its about time you give it a try."

I held back a smile, "me being 17 has nothing to do with it. Besides its illegal, you know…you could like_ go_ to jail. But you wouldn't know that since you hardly got any brain cells left."

"Ohh" Garrett said in response. "burn!"

Jacob laughed. "well not in Germany."

"But were not in Germany."

"Still its legal somewhere, so that makes it okay."

I shook my head and stayed quiet…I knew he was just acting like to this annoy me, like always. I just had to ignore him so this could pass.

By the time we made it to the place which was surrounded by a lot of people. There was definitely a lot of older kids, maybe even adults; but there was still a fair share of teenagers.

We met up with Irina and she quickly gave us our tickets before we went inside to our place, which was even more crowded. There was more girls than anything, really--including the four girls from the train earlier. And I honestly felt out of place, especially since I had no idea who the bands were.

Plus I later found out that The Wanderers already played so I was kind of bummed out about that.

As I made my way through the crowd, people sweating, jumping, singing, taking pictures…all I could hear was the sound of the vibrating floor, loud drums, guitar riffs. I believe that it was Where Art Thou Romeo, that was playing now. While I awkwardly stood next to Jacob, observing my surroundings I came to notice that I was actually having fun. Though I had no idea what this song was about, or who these people were; the environment was still pretty cool.

"Bella!" I heard Kate call, "Bella!"

I turned to see her holding a cup in one hand and a camera in the other. She was grinning and obviously having a good time.

I subconsciously scrunched my nose, which was a thing I did when asking the person know what was up.

She grabbed my hand, "come, bathroom."

I nodded.

And we went through the crowd, being hauled and shoved and thrown and kicked along the way. It was madness and uncomfortable but I still found myself overwhelmed by all this, and in a good way.

As soon as we went to the bathroom she got in a stall while I stood in front of a mirror, checking myself out.

Kate had made me put on some eye makeup, so I honestly looked more different then usual. For one thing I looked paler, not red or blotchy-but a creamy complexion which I guess was due to the dark makeup. My eyes had that Smokey eye effect, so there was eyeliner, blue eye shadow, and mascara all over the place. Definitely not my style but I did look nice, and I looked older.

I was wearing my old white _Frankie Says Relax_ tee shirt with a pair of old skinny jeans and some dirty yellow converse. I think I looked okay and I felt good, but compare to these girls who were wearing dresses, leggings, skirts, and bangles and stuff--I pretty much looked like crap. But I guess my hair was the only thing that looked hot--I had woken up today with some nice natural curls so I have left it exactly like that ever since.

"So." Kate said as she came out and started washing her hands. "have you seen some of the guys from No Blood No Foul, yet?"

"What? Is that the group you were talking about?"

"Yes! Dammit, Bella for the fourth time, that's the band were here for."

"Oh."

"Well yeah, I just saw Em, the drummer…and oh my god he looked fucking hot. But he was with some tall, skinny blonde there- who I think-I_ think_, was his girlfriend…but I'm not sure."

"I see" I said, though not really caring. "when are you they playing?"

"I think there the second to last act…so right after The Deatheaters."

"Cool…I can't wait."

She nodded while fixing her platinum blonde hair which was styled in a short bob with a nice fringe. "ugh, I can't wait to see Jazz perform" she said. "he's the hottest one…I was talking to him earlier, wishing him luck you know."

I laughed. "and how does Garrett feel about this?"

"Ugh, fuck Garrett." she playfully said. "he knows how I feel about them."

"Ah. Oh, whats the deal with all these groupies and shit? Are they all here to see them too?"

"Oh, what kind of question is that? Of course they are! Especially the lead singer…it's really ridicules, Bella watch, you'll see what I mean."

I laughed. "jesus, it sounds dangerous."

"Oh it is…"

As soon as we made it back to the main room a new group came on stage. They started setting up while the guy with black rimmed glasses starts doing sound check, "1-2-3."

I didn't miss the British accent he had, which was kind of cute to hear.

"Hey Ron!!!" Two girls shouted to the tall, skinny redhead that was preparing his drum set.

I laughed, it was nice knowing bandmates were cool with the fans.

"Hey girls, you made it" he said in a thick British accent as well.

"Of course!" They responded.

Jacob started making his way over to me, carrying two cups in one hand. He was grinning which caused a few girls to glance over at him.

"That better not be beer." I told him as soon as he stopped in front of me.

"It's not…all caffeine, baby-just like you like it."

"Now that's what I'm talking about." I said while smiling up at him.

"So…" he said after a while, "when I was ordering the drinks-"

"…wait, hold on" I cut him off. "they didn't ask for you for an id?"

He shook his head, "nah, they assumed that _everyone _that got in here is over 21...so you already know."

I laughed. "nice."

"But anyways…some girls were hitting on me, cause you know, I'm gorgeous and all." I rolled my eyes. "and they were like, 'hey you single?' and I'm all like 'nah, I'm with someone' so now, a lot of them think you're my girlfriend." he smiled. "so we got to pretend that were together, kay?"

"Why would you do that?"

"_Cause_…it's_ funny_. And I know people would believe it too."

"Yeah" I agreed since we were pretty close. "but that messes up the chance with you hooking up with someone, you know."

"Exactly…but I don't care." he said before taking a sip of his drink.

"…you sure? There's a lot of pretty ladies here."

"I know…but I'm kind of seeing a girl."

"What? Like a girl for real-for real?"

He nodded, "last week I was at the mall with Embry and Quil and I just randomly met her…she's so nice, Bella…and funny."

"Wow" I was really excited. "what's her name?"

"Lizzie."

"Lizzie" I repeated while nodding, "so that's the bitch your seeing behind my back?" I joked which caused him to laugh.

"Yep. But you'll like her…she's really cool."

"So, why didn't you tell me about her before?"

He shrugged. "I don't know…it didn't really come up…but like I did call you yesterday afternoon and you didn't pick up your phone."

"Oh…well I have been kind of busy too."

"I see...to busy to call me back-I get it, I get" he took another sip of his drink. "Your father told me something about you seeing some guy lately."

"What?"

"Yeah, he says its getting _pretty_ serious."

I rolled my eyes...my dad probably had to be the biggest liar! "Alright, hold on--first of all…_why _are you talking with my father behind my back?" I asked.

"Bells, Charlie and I are old buds, you know that…why you do have a problem with that now?"

I took a sip of my coke. "It's just weird that's all…especially if you guys are gossiping."

He chuckled. "you really shouldn't be talking, your really close with my dad. I mean I'm pretty sure you messed around with him-"

"Ew! Jake!"

He laughed.

"Billy, seriously? Can you get any more fucking sick?"

"What? I'm just saying…I know he's kind of out of your league and all…"

"Ugh, shut up."

"Okay, okay, but seriously…what's up with this boy?"

I sighed. "It's nothing" I lied. "it's just some guy I met a few days ago…he's like, beyond cool…you know what, he's more like radical, and he's really sweet…and cute"

He nodded. "What's his name?"

"…Edward."

"Oh…well it _seems _like something."

"I'm not sure…you know I've never been in a relationship before so this is all new to me."

"Ah…well I want to meet him, I need to see what's up."

"Ha, I don't think so buddy."

"Come on, its only fair, he needs my approval. I need to meet him, I need to what his attentions are?"

"No…I mean were not even dating…" _Yet_

He nodded. "Okay, if you say so…but when you do…you know-"

"I know, I know…you'll be the first I'll tell."

"Good."

Right that second a guy with really blond hair cleared his throat. "hey, were the Deatheaters...and you know," he said right before the red head started tapping his drum. _"1-2-3-4!"_

And then they began to perform, it was definitely metal…really loud, I didn't even understand a word they said, just screaming and it made the crowd go wild.

I didn't like the song but I was feeling the rhythm. It was pretty kickass and I couldn't help but nod while stomping my feet in beat. Jacob kept cracking jokes every now and then while the guys kept jumping around…and when the guy with black hair dropped his glasses accidentally--Jacob started laughing his ass off.

"I betchu he's gonna fall" he said when the guy kept playing his guitar and hopping like a psycho, it was then afterwards that he picked up his glasses from the floor.

After ten minutes had gone by with us laughing and joking around; I went outside to give my dad a call since I had told him that I would do so if I was planning to go somewhere afterwards. And since it was Friday--Kate wanted to go grab something to eat.

He didn't pick up, but I left him a message and went back inside where Kate came out of nowhere and started pulling me closer to the front so we can see the band much more lively. I couldn't see Jacob anywhere since the front was quickly filled up with girls but I knew he was probably with Garrett...somewhere.

"Hey Jazz!" A girl said towards a tall dude with long blonde hair that was standing over at the corner setting up his guitar.

He smiled at them and waved which caused a whole bunch of girls to cheer. Kate wasn't kidding though, these girls were practically pushing each other; as if they were really famous.

Suddenly a big guy came out, wearing a fitted gray t shirt which showed off his muscles. He had some Nick Jonas curly hair and was waving towards some girls in a very casual way.

"Emmett!" Some said, "you hot!"

He walked towards the edge of the stage and got down to make some small chat with them. He had adorable dimples which made him look childlike though his body said other wise; I could understand why so much girls were on top of him, he was hot.

"Yeah, yeah" he said loudly while fixing some cable wires.

After a while a short girl with a pixie haircut skipped on stage and caused a lot of people to come up closer. Some guys were talking to her and she cheerfully joked around with them, just laughing it off.

She was really pretty, and she looked a lot like what I imagined the girl to look like when I heard one of their songs. A very high, yet angelic voice that's pretty soothing.

She was wearing a pair of some blue vintage high waist shorts with a blue pinstripe blouse and some red pumps. It looked really stylish and I could tell how a lot of girls were gawking at her, taking in her fashionable and unique style.

She picked up a mic and started twirling it while whispering something to the tall blonde. Something about their interaction told me that they were a couple, though of course he was like a foot taller than her.

"Are they together?" I asked Kate, which caused her to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, supposedly."

"Oh…"

"But I have never seen them hugging or kissing or anything, so I think they might just be close friends."

"Yeah, probably." I said while watched them laugh silently together. He was setting up her bass guitar while she watched him, it was kind of sweet to watch.

I took a sip of the water from the bottle I had bought earlier and started looking around. The lights were dimmed, only the lights coming right in front me were the main ones. I liked how bright it looked and only shined against the three band mates, one over in the back and the other on the sides.

But suddenly when I noticed how girls were starting to cheer like crazy when a new member showed up though the dark. I nearly froze in place as I stared at the very familiar guy…his really messy reddish dark hair and the sexy crooked smile on his face. He was wearing a simple black tee shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans and some stylish yet old silver Nike dunks.

I couldn't fucking believe it, _Edward_ was in this band…

* * *

a/n#2: Okay, so I know non of you guys are surprised by this? It was pretty obvious that this would happen, right? But okay...um review, please because the more I get, the much more faster I'll upload...

Chapter Playlist--  
Bloc Party-This Modern Love  
The Cool Kids-Mikey Rocks  
Young MC--Bust a Move


End file.
